Meeting the Parents
by Chabella-T
Summary: Time for Henry to meet Teddy's parents! Often a joyous occasion, her parents are very strict, and will not be happy to find out that their only daughter got married without their knowledge. Who knows how they will react? Read to find out!  post finale
1. Facing the Danger

**Meeting the Parents**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teddy or Henry or any of the ideas I borrowed from the amazing show, Grey's Anatomy. I made up the parents though.

**A/N:** ¡Hi all! This is my second story. This is the story of how Henry and Teddy's situation was explained to her parents. I will probably write a "Meeting Henry's Parents" story later. But for now enjoy and please review!

"… And don't forget to smile. My mother hated my last boyfriend, because he did not smile when he shook her hand. Did not matter that she looked mad, she hated him just because he forgot to smile the first time." Teddy explained. "And the one before said that he liked me because he liked career women and my mother thought that was an insult to her, since she was always a stay at home mom." She was clutching the steering wheel. In the past, she could care less. But this was her husband now; she needed them all to get along.

"Whoa, major, but no worries, I think I can do this, I have gone through dozens of surgeries, and I can deal with a 'meet the parents' dinner." Henry said. In reality, he was terrified, but he was not about to let that on. Teddy only recently let on that she liked him back, he was not about to ruin a good thing now. He would do anything he could to get her parents to like him.

"Yeah ok, I guess" Teddy said, in reality, she knew he was going to crash and burn just like the rest, maybe he could at least get out without crying like the first few. He was the first person she bothered to warn, that probably meant something.

They kept driving in silence. This was rare for them. They became fast friends, and could talk forever about anything typically. She often considered him as much of a girlfriend as Arizona, except when talking about him of course. Today was an exception. This was the first time that Henry was to go and meet the parents. They have been married for about a year, but, only in the last two months, did they decide to try dating. Seemed weird to be dating as a married couple, but no one would consider the way that the pair started the relationship normal. Now that Henry was taking a turn for the better health-wise, it was time to meet her parents; she had been dreading this day for a while.

"So tell me, how much do they know? Do they know the nitty gritty of it, or do they think that we go married in Vegas." Henry asked. "Please tell me if I need to have a story about how we got married by Elvis."

"Um, well. I need to explain. I was raised by the strictest parents in the world. They expected certain things of me, who I dated was a part of that. At one point they asked me to move back home when I was dating a demonologist, to them it was too fluffy of an area, and the needed to keep an eye on me."

"You did not answer my question, what do they know."

"Nothing"

"So, you mean to tell me that they think I am your…"

"Friend"

"Friends! I thought that we were passed friends. Like way passed friends. Like you know, married. What do you mean that you did not tell them!"

"I just never got the chance! Don't worry. We will tell them today."

"I think that I am far too sick of a man to be going through this"

"Ha ha, that is not going to work. I want to get this over with. I am a grown woman anyway. They can't do that much to me, I think. Anyway, I made sure to fill the gas tank, just in case we need to make a quick getaway. And tell them that your name is John, so they cannot trace it.

"One, no, I will not be changing my name. And two, what do they think I do."

"You own your own medical supplies store in Seattle" Teddy explained. She had thought of this all out. She felt bad about lying, but she learned early on in her life that what her parents did not know could not possibly hurt them. "And for now on you did not grow up in Philly, my father hates it there, you grew up in LA and you think that cats are the best and that dogs smell and…"

"Great" Henry whispered sarcastically as Teddy continued telling him the lies for him to tell her parents, as he sunk back into the seat. Now he gets to also do the explaining, or at least a version of the explanation. Now he was getting really worried….

**Thanks for reading! I will be updating soon (Think within the next week). I like my stories to have about 5 chapters, and I am thinking that is the number that this one will have, check back! Constructive criticisms or suggestions are welcomed!**


	2. Meeting La Madre

**¡Hi all! This is my second chapter of "Meeting The Parents", the first part of the actual dinner, when Henry meets the mom. I hope you enjoy!**

As the pair was walking up to the house, Teddy was trying to think of anything else she should warn Henry about. She mentioned the weird fetish her mother had with birds, but thought that the taxidermy they had all over the house might scare him off before they even walked in the house. Some things might be better left for him to discover on his own.

"So what did you dad do again, did you say the navy?" Henry asked.

"No, he was in the navy, not the army. They are different, one is on land, and one is on sea."

By this time, they had reached the big double doors. Teddy rang the doorbell, and a moment later, an older woman, of about sixty come to the door. The women gave a look over Henry, then smiled awkwardly at Teddy, and said "come on in".

Teddy chuckled a bit, then said, "Thanks for inviting us mom. I know that this is a bit late for you, but the living room look beautiful."

"Thanks dear, you are always invited for dinner. "She said this without even glancing at Henry. "Come and sit down"

"Oh, and this is Henry" Teddy said, "From the hospital". She figured that that was at least partly true, she did meet him while he was a patient there. "Henry, this is my mother, Vivien."

"But you can call me Mrs. Altman." Oh dear, Teddy thought, this was already going off to a bad start, not that there was any chance of anything better. Her mom probably suspected what was going to happen next, or at least a mini-version of it.

"So where is dad"

"Your father is in his office. He will be down in about 5 minutes. He wanted to check something with the CIA."

"Yeah, you are just trying to scare Henry. But I can guarantee that it is not going to work."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, because that is what you always do. You scare the guys I bring to meet you." Teddy explained. "In fact, it is too late now, so do not even bother trying."

"What do you mean?"

"Um well" Teddy said, she did not mean to bring up this topic so early. She was hopping to do it with both parents around, to soften the blow, and only have to tell them once.

Henry felt this would be a good moment to step in. "What she means is that she is a grown women. Can you tell me about the bird house you have here, it looks fascinating, and does it have a story behind it?"

"Why yes, about 30 years ago, Mr. Altman was stationed at…"

**Thanks for reading. I know this is short, but I wanted at least one chapter with just the mother, you will see what I mean later. I hope to have another chapter by the end of this weekend, after my monster test. Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Meeting El Padre

**¡Hi all! Now we get to meet the father. I got my inspiration for Arizona's father "The Colonel, but you will see some differences, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I had severe writer block since I had the feeling I did not want them to be told at all, I wanted them to find out. But yet I could not figure out how to do that. But here it is!**

A while later, Mrs. Altman finally ended her rather long story of how her then fiancé, now husband, brought her the bird house. Although it was a bit boring, it was a brilliant move of Henry to ask for it. Mrs. Altman forgot all about the comment said by Teddy about it being "too late" and even started warming up to Henry. They trio started to relax, when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Henry turned around, and behind him was a man about 6ft 6 in a camouflage. Now Henry was really wishing he was still in that hospital bed.

"Dad, did you really have to wear that." Teddy asked. Her father was intimidating when he was in his work cloths, and Mr. Altman knew it.

"What do you mean? I just got a work call, but wanted to meet your friend here right away. "Mr. Altman answered. It was a poor excuse, they all knew it. But no one was about to mess with Mr. Altman. Mr. Altman over the years had reached a respectful level of the Navy, and he was known for being very tough. The only thing that really made him smile was his wife and daughter. They were the apples of his eyes, and he would do anything for them. The privilege however was not extended to his daughter's suitors.

Teddy was hoping to avoid the work cloths. But looks like that was not about to happen. "Henry this is my father, Jerry, Jerry Altman."

The father reached over and firmly shook Henry's hand. He however, did not say anything.

"Thanks for welcoming me to your home. I hear you are a part of the Navy?"

"Yes" Mr. Altman said as he sat down. "So what is going on with you Teddy? Have you gotten used to the Seattle weather, I know that was frustrating you for a little while there."

"I have gotten much more used to the weather; it is still not my favorite part. But as long as I stay inside, I can live with it."

"Yeah the weather is rough, when you grow up with it though, everywhere else seems to dry!" Henry said.

The Mrs. Altman just sat there. But Mr. Altman said. "Are you dismissing my daughter's concerns." He still was not at Henry.

"Um, no" Henry said. He was trying to figure out how what he said made him even madder.

Mr. Altman started up again. "That is a good spirit Teddy. I know that you could do it. You always make the best of every situation. I am very proud of you." It went like that for a little while. Mr. Altman seemed very nice, but Henry was pretty sure that it did not matter what he said or did, he was going to find something wrong with it.

"So how is that friend of yours um, Arizona?" Mrs. Altman asked. Neither of them could help wanting to know every piece of Teddy's life. It was lonely without her.

"Well, she is on informal probation, sort of, by the chief. Since for some reason, Mark forgot to pay the day care bill a few months ago, so they had to keep Sophia home. And they could not get a baby sitter on such a short notice. But that they all had surgery. So they brought her to the hospital, and during the surgeries, had an intern watch her. When the chief found out about, he was really mad. He went all like, 'interns are not babysitter' on the three. But it turned out ok. Henry was there that day, and could watch her in the coffee room; he is surprisingly good with kids."

"Didn't you have surgery also" Mrs. Allman asked. She was slightly willing to talk to Henry.

"Well no. I was there to have a follow up" Henry said. "I am not actually a doctor." Mr. Altman raised an eyebrow. He was under the impression that this one was a doctor also. This might be a problem.

"Well. Yes. I meet him while he was getting surgery."

"What for" said Mrs. Altman. And Henry explained his condition to the two Altman's.

The tension in the room reached much higher rate, and Mrs. Altman immanently said "dear, could you please help me set the table"


	4. Driving to the Hospital

Teddy walked into the kitchen, over to the place where the silverware was, but caught a glimpse of the dining room. It was already set; there must have been a different reason for her mother getting her into the kitchen, oh dear.

Mrs. Altman sat down at the small, wooden table, and gestured for Teddy to do the same.

"Honey, I would like to talk to you about a friend of mine. Her name was Susan, and her husband was diagnosed with cancer at a young age. His parents had died, and she was the only one taking care of him. She eventually got so warn out taking care of him, that right after her husband passed away, she was so broken, and she passed away soon also."

"That is sad, but why are you telling me"

"I do not want the same thing to happen to you. Just make sure that you do not get too far with this man. You are a doctor; you do good for people in so many other ways. Let someone else take care of him."

"Well, mom, it is already kind of too late for getting out, since…"

At that moment, Mr. Altman rushed in, and urgently said, "Something happen to Henry! I called 911, what is the problem."

"Oh dear, Henry is also a diabetic, must be hypoglycemia, is he still conscious" Teddy said as she was getting up.

"No, he seemed to get dizzy at first and lost conscious!"

Teddy saw him lying on the floor, and he looked like he needed to get the emergency room, now.

"You said you called 911"

"Yes"

For the next few minutes, Teddy was trying to get Henry up, suddenly the ambulance came, screeching the siren, and the EMTs rushed in.

Teddy started explaining. "He is a diabetic, I think it might be hypoglycemia, but he lost consciousness before I could give him juice."

The EMTs got him out of the living room, and on to the ambulance, Teddy went to get in and the EMT said, "What is your relationship"

"I am his wife" She was allowed in, and got up and sat in the bench, she had an expression of concern on her face.

Teddy did not know it, but her parents were by, and hear the 'wife' comment.

"Did she say" Mrs. Altman said.

"Yes" Mr. Altman responded, he could hardly believe it himself.


	5. Talking to the Parents

A moment later, after Mrs. Altman got her coat, and Mr. Altman got the car out of the garage, the two was driving to the hospital.

"How could she! Without telling us, not even a phone call. She had an entire relationship with this guy, and did not think that we would want to also know!" Mr. Altman said.

"Well, maybe she had a reason, like he told her not to, "explained Mrs. Altman.

"Isn't that even worse"

"Well, maybe there was another reason"

"What reason would there be for her to marry a guy without a phone call?"

"I do not know" she was not really thinking about how mad she was. She was saddened at the thought of her daughter not being able to call her.

Mr. Altman was thinking the same thing. He was strict, but he never thought that he would be kept out her marriage, out of something so big.

The two drove in silence until they got to the hospital. They parked and walked solemnly in. After asking the front desk where Henry's room was, and getting there. They say the two in the room. Henry was sitting in the bed, and Teddy was on a chair next to him, talking with him. He seemed to be better.

Mr. and Mrs. Altman walked into the room, trying to put on a happy face.

Mrs. Altman was the first of the two to speak. "Well, you look better"

Henry responded, "Sorry for scaring you two, my blood sugar level must have gotten too low."

Teddy by this point turned around, and was scanning their faces, trying to see if whether or not they knew.

"It is ok dear" Mrs. Altman responded "we are just glad that you are better. You are my son in law"

They knew

"Well, I guess I am better. You guys can head back if you want, finish dinner without me."

The thought of being alone with her parents at this point horrified Teddy. "No, that is ok, I will just stay here, make sure that the doctors do not mess anything up."

"What will they possibly mess up?"

"I don't know, some of the residents can act really stupid sometimes, I will just be staying here."

Mrs. Altman really needed an explanation at this point. "Dear, may I talk to you?"

Not again

"I would really rather stay her. Whatever you say, so can say with him in here."

"Well, I think you owe an explanation"

And the two told them the story of how their relationship started. As an insurance thing.

"So you will be getting a divorce" Mrs. Altman said.

"Well, um, not really. We decided to give the marriage thing a try"

"So you are maybe going to get a divorce later" Mr. Altman said. Maybe there was a way out of this.

"Well, we are hoping not have to that is what giving the marriage thing a try."

"Oh" the parents said. That was not the answer they were hoping for. But it is what they will have to live with; maybe they can persuade her later…"


	6. 6 Months Later

Teddy got into the dress, and turned around to look into the mirror. She knew the she looked good. During Henry's last recovering period, he was researching wedding dresses, and then gave her a choice of three. She would rather not give up clothing choice to a man, any man, but he was really excited for the wedding, too excited, and she was very busy. So he got the dress choice.

Mrs. Altman appeared into the mirror, behind her. She was wearing a lime green floor length dress, "your father called, and said that they are all at the church. You just have to get there, and walk down the alley, and you will be married, for the second time."

"Thanks for being accepting of Henry, eventually" Teddy was not really doing this for herself, it was for her parents. There were some rough patches at first. At one point, Mr. Altman even drove her down to the courthouse to get divorce papers, after he found out just how many surgeries that Henry had.

"No problem dear, we both love Henry. And we believe that you two are great together"

Teddy smiled. She knew that to be true. She could never figure out how, but the patient that she married for insurance was perfect for her. They were the best of friends.

She turned beck around and looked into the mirror. Might have not been a typical path to get here, but she was happy finally.


End file.
